Unfixable
by Bee Ah
Summary: What a twisted and fucked up turn of events. Falling in love before being condemned to hell. Dean/Bela drabble.


**-Unfixable-**

_She's the kind of girl you want so much it makes you sorry_

_Still, you don't regret a single day  
><em>**_**

Bela Talbot was a woman like no other. There was just _something _about her. She had skin like silk, always soft, always reflecting light in such a way that it brightened her up. He every move was so graceful, almost catlike. Every curve of her body was sculpted to perfection, whether it was her high cheekbones or her small waist. Her eyes, like deep emeralds, twinkled like jewels whenever her lips curled upward, usually from a teasing remark thrown his way.

He didn't mind anymore, though. At first, he'd respond with something equally snarky, but over time, they became less aggressive.

_Over time_. How _did_ they get there, anyway? He couldn't tell. Something about whiskey and daddy issues. That was forbidden territory, of course, as long as they were sober. But, after one too many bottles of whiskey, it just came out. Just like that. Thankfully, there were no pitying looks, but it did open something between them.

Trust?

No, it was something much less pleasant. Dependence, maybe.

He should have known it was only a matter of time. Dependence was nothing new to him. First his father, then his brother. And now her. Bela Talbot. The thief - the _great_ thief who stood against so much of what he fought for. Who shot his little brother. Who irritated him so deeply he wanted to shot _her_.

At first, anyway. Eventually, they both gave in, completely.

It wasn't too different from sinking, he noted. Gravity never felt stronger. His fingers were tangled too deeply in her hair, like hers were clasped too surely at the back of his neck. Their mouths met too recklessly. It was all too desperate to be sweet. But it was just enough for him to notice he was fucked, because he didn't know what the hell was going on.

It actually hurt. It physically hurt, as if someone had shoved their hand in his throat and twisted his stomach. It was pathetic, really, but he couldn't bother to care about anything other than her lips desperately and recklessly on his.

And so, when he in was far too deep, he realized he was going to die. Of course, he knew he had only a few months until hell - literally - it just never occured to him he'd have to say goodbye. Or maybe it did and he just ignored it until he couldn't anymore.

He had spent some time dealing with saying goodbye to his brother, but he couldn't deal with having to say goodbye to one more person. Not just any person. _Bela_.

He thought - no, he _knew_ he was falling in love. What a twisted and fucked up turn of events. Falling in love before being condemned to hell.

He thought about telling her so, but it wouldn't be enough, obviously, because is there really such thing? As if those three words would magically change the undoubtedly painful future which awaited him.

That's when he thought about leaving. It'd hurt less on the long run.

Except he didn't need to.

One day, she just didn't pick up her phone. Just like that. He stopped by her apartment, but there was no one there. Not even that stupid cat he hated so much. Everything else was in place, taunting him with normality.

Looking back, the last time they talked, she really wasn't herself. She lingered too much, looked too fragile. Her Ice Queen demeanor shattered. When she said goodbye, she really meant it.

Maybe it was all on his head. Anyway, it didn't matter. It was over. She was gone and he was truly glad she was the one to break his heart and not the other way around.

In the end, he could only hope she'd be somewhere better.

**-The End-**

**Author's note: **First of all, I'd just like to thank you for reading this, I truly hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short. I had originally planned on writing a second part from Bela's point of view, but I imagined it'd end up repetitive. Maybe someday I'll comeback and add some more to it.

To be honest, I'm not entirely happy with this, but oh well.

Please leave a review telling me whether you liked it or not. Any sort of feedback is profoundly welcomed!


End file.
